As a conventional technique with respect to a hollow golf club head manufactured from a Ti alloy by casting or forging process, there is known a method for manufacturing a golf club head such that a whole or at least part of respective faces of an outer surface and/or an inner surface of a club head material is/are chemically polished to adjust its weight and thickness, thus enabling the thickness of a required part to be easily made thinner, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3056395.
Further, there is known another manufacturing method of a golf club head in which a photo-etching process is applied to a metal club head material either for adjustment of weight or thickness or for decoration purpose, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-147694.